xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Deathstrike
Lady Deathstrike (born Yuriko Oyama) was a mutant who possessed adamantium claws, near-instant healing abilities and advanced martial arts and acrobatic skills. She was the bodyguard of William Stryker. Biography Original Timeline ''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Yuriko was selected and put through the adamantium augmentation process due to her extendable claws. Following this, she was placed in the same cell as Kurt Wagner. When Kurt was comforting her, she began writhing in pain and her claws started to come out. Answering a call for help from Kurt, a few guards arrived, wondering why her claws hadn't been removed and had gotten coated in adamantium instead. After calming down, Yuriko fell asleep with Kurt assuring her that they would somehow escape. X2: X-Men United After being experimented on, she became William Stryker's assistant after he used the Mind Control Serum on her. Lady Deathstrike accompanied Stryker to the White House to investigate the mutant attack that had just transpired. Stryker introduces Senator Kelly (who is really Mystique in disguise) to his personal assistant, Yuriko Oyama, and Kelly comments on her strong handshake. He then asks Stryker if it's possible to arrange a visit at Erik Lensherr's prison. Stryker says it is not possible, as he's the enemy in this conflict. Kelly isn't happy with the word "conflict" and asks Stryker if he really wants to turn it into some kind of war. Stryker says that this already is a war and leaves with Yuriko. While Mystique is looking for information on how to gain access to Magneto' plastic prison an scones across plans about Dark Cerebro, the real Yuriko Oyama comes down the stairs, and metal movements can be heard with every step she makes. Mystique hears Yuriko passing the palm reader, and the latter enters the room, but it's empty. Yuriko sits at the computer, not suspecting a thing, until she sees the cleaning guy taking out the garbage. She asks him what he's doing in the office, and he tells her he's only taking out the garbage. Yuriko suspects nothing, unaware that it was Mystique in disguise. Afterwards, when Cyclops accompanies Professor X to Magneto's plastic prison, and waits for him, Lady Deathstrike enters the plastic hall where Cyclops is in and fires at him with a plastic gun. Cyclops shoots an optic blast at her and then beats the two guards. He runs to blast the door to the cell and free the Professor, but Yuriko gets back up and leaps at him with her metallic-sounding body, knocking him out. She takes both Summers and Xavier to William Stryker's facility at Alkali Lake. At Alkali Lake, Canada, a restrained Xavier wakes up to find William Stryker sitting in front of him and Yuriko Oyama standing by the wall. While Stryker was interrogating Professor X, the effects of the serum wore off, and a confused Yuriko looked around, wondering what's going on. Xavier sees Lady Deathstrike and tells Stryker that for someone who hates mutants, he hangs out with them a lot. Stryker shows him that Yuriko has a controlling device on her back to keep her under control as he rallied the mind control serum. Xavier suddenly realizes that Stryker arranged the attack on the President, and Stryker congratulates him on figuring it out without reading his mind. Yuriko then leaves the room. After the X-Men successfully infiltrate the Alkali Lake faculty, while walking to the hallways, Stryker and Lady Deathstrike look at the water pressure meters, and the Colonel panics. When Wolverine runs off on his own to look for Stryker, he comes across an adamantium smelting room, where he sees x-rays for Lady Deathstrike's adamantium skeleton. Stryker and Lady Deathstryke enter, and Stryker starts explaining to him about how he has to keep the adamantium hot and liquid because once it cools it's indestructible. Stryker leaves and tells Wolverine that he used to think he was one of a kind – he was wrong. Woverine runs after him, but Lady Deathstrike blocks his exit and tosses him across the room. Wolverine pops his claws, and then watches in shock as Lady Deathstrike pulls out adamantium claws of her own – five, one from each fingertip. She leaps at him and slices him across the face, and they start battling, slicing each other, with Lady Deathstrike having the upper hand. When she throws Wolverine at a wall and runs to him, he surprises her and brings his claws to her stomach, earning him the opportunity to for a few more strikes before she can respond. However, Lady Deathstrike has a healing factor just as good as Wolverine's, and recovers quickly. Again she tosses him across the room and stabs him in the back several times before tossing him on an iron net platform hanging above the tube. Lady Desthstrike stands below Wolverine and keeps stabbing him through the net in the back and neck until he uses his claws to cut the poles the platform is hanged from, and it falls on her, locking Lady Deathstrike in the tube. Wolverine is still recovering from his injuries, when Lady Deathstrike suddenly jumps at him from below and stabs him again. Wolverine sees the needles by the adamantium and manages to grab one of them and inject her with molten, liquefied adamantium metal. Yuriko immediately stops moving, and, while she was impaled by Wolverine, she broke free of Stryker's control, but there was now nothing she could do to save herself. Wolverine watches in horror as adamantium starts leaking from Yuriko's eyes, nose and ears, until she fell backwards into the water tank with a thud, as the metal hardened in her body. Revised Timeline Due to the timeline being altered after 1970 it is unlikely that Yuriko was taken captive by William Stryker and experimented on. It is unknown what happened to her in the new timeline. Personality Yuriko's true personality was never fully discovered as she was constantly under the effect of the mind control serum used on her by Stryker. Under the mind control serum, Yuriko's eyes were encircled with a white mark showing that she was totally under control. When the effect of the serum wore off the circles would disappear, leaving her in a confused state. Luckily, Stryker used a control collar on Yuriko which would keep her docile for a certain amount of time so that he can use the serum on her again. Under the control of the serum, Yuriko would remain totally silent and she showed no emotion at all. Even in battle, she showed almost no facial expression. The serum turned her almost into a mindless robot. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers= *'Retractable Claws''' - Lady Deathstrike possesses long, retractable claws, which she uses in combat. They extend from the tip of all ten of her fingernails. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Lady Deathstrike is shown to have a healing factor similar to Wolverine's, able to survive the adamantium infusion. This also allows damage to her flesh to heal instantly and survive severe wounds from Wolverine's claws. She also immediately recover from Cyclop's optic blasts, which could knock out or kill on impact. *'Superhuman Agility' - Yuriko is highly nimble, able to perform complex coordinated maneuvers that are hard to counter. *'Superhuman Strength' - While fighting Wolverine, she was able to throw him around the room, despite the latter's adamantium structure and being half his size. |-|Abilities= *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Lady Deathstrike was shown to be proficient in hand-to-hand combat during her brief fight with Cyclops. Even against Wolverine, a mutant with nearly two centuries of combat experience, she was able to almost consistently outmaneuver her opponent, nearly defeating him. |-|Weaknesses= *'Decapitation' - Like Wolverine, Yuriko could be killed by decapitation, despite her healing factor. *'Excessive Adamantium' - Lady Deathstrike's entire body was injected with adamantium by Wolverine, which destroyed the entire inside of her body and rendered her incapable of healing, as it not only destroyed her brain, but also hardened and cemented inside her. *'Mind Contol Serum' Equipment *'Adamantium Skeleton' - Similar to Wolverine, Lady Deathstrike, had adamantium infused into her skeleton, making her nearly indestructible. Relationships Original Timeline= Enemies *Nightcrawler - Former Cellmate and Friend turned Enemy *William Stryker † - Former Boss, Controller, and Torturer *Cyclops † - Kidnap Victim and Enemy *Professor X - Kidnap Victim and Enemy *Jean Grey † - Enemy *Magneto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *Storm † - Enemy *Wolverine - Enemy and Killer Trivia *In X-Men: Days of Future Past, one of the future Sentinels appeared to use retractable claws similar to Lady Deathstrike. *Wolverine once stated that Lady Deathstrike was his only link to his past. *She wears a gray suit in the film for a period of time (a look later used by Ultimate Lady Deathstrike) before wearing a leather suit during the remainder of the film. *In the previous versions of the script for X2: X-Men United, Lady Deathstrike's role was originally Sabretooth's, but that was changed to Anne Reynolds. *In the comics, Lady Deathstrike is not a mutant, but a cyborg, who modified her own body in order to gain her revenge on Wolverine. Though in the movie, she is a woman with sharp adamantium fingernails. *In the comics Yuriko Oyama was turned into a cyborg by the X-Men villain Spiral. *She is the only one besides Wolverine who survived the adamantium bonding process. *Bryan Singer decided to add Lady Deathstrike to the second X-Men film, wanting "another kickass mutant". *Colossus, Lady Deathstrike and Starfish only spoke one line in a film. *Kelly Hu wanted to reprise her role in X-Men: The Last Stand, indicating that she survived the fluid adamantium injection by Wolverine, but after Bryan Singer left the project, she decided against doing so, and the character remained deceased. *The title of "Lady" was not used in her name for the movie. *Although she is portrayed as a villain in the film, her actual orientation is unclear as she was under the effects of mind control. *In the comics she was a member of The Reavers, however, she did not make an appearance in ''Logan''. External links * * Category:Mutants Category:X2: X-Men United characters Category:Villains Category:Weapon X Category:Japanese Category:Government Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:HYDRA Category:Unusual Features Category:Secret Government Category:Female Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Invulnerability Category:Claws Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Osteokinesis Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:Immortality Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Asians Category:Asian Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique Category:Characters Killed by Wolverine Category:Black Hair Category:Cameo